


Every Word That Stretched The Truth

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I LIKE JOSH I WANT JOSH AS A FRIEND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Don't know where to go from here</i>
  <br/>
  <i>My thoughts are tangled, twisted fears</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Been waiting a while now on the dawn</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Seems like the sun may never come</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Word That Stretched The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>  something where blurryface comes into context and josh comes to comfort tyler!
> 
> EH  
> title and summary from don't blink by relient k

_how are you feeling, Tyler?_

_shut up_

_that's rude. I’m only trying to hold a conversation._

_and I don't want to talk to you, so shut up._

_what, wallowing in self pity? trying to convince yourself that you're worth something? that's a lie, you know. you are nothing._

_stop it!_

_worthless, alone, nothing nothing nothing! nobody cares about you. nobody cares about your music._

_no shut up that's wrong you're wrong!_

_I'm never wrong. you know this. nobody cares about you, or your music, or anything you stand for. not even Josh cares, do you know that? he thinks you're pathetic._

_stop, stop please_

_in fact, if nobody cares, you could just die, right now. why don't you do that? there's pills and razors in the bathroom, it would be so easy..._

“SHUT UP!”

Tyler's hands are pressing over his ears. It's Sunday night, he's in his bunk, it's 2 am, and he just screamed. He's going to wake everyone up, there's going to be angry angry angry-

_run away, right now, go somewhere and get drunk and get yourself killed. it'll be better._

“NO NO NO NO!” Tyler bangs his head hard against the side of his bunk. 

Someone rips open the curtain and pulls Tyler out. He screams and kicks at whoever it is, hands moving from his ears to claw at his hair. 

“Tyler, Tyler…” A soothing voice cuts through the yelling in Tyler's head. 

_Josh doesn't care, he's just pretending to, maybe he’ll drug you and take advantage of you. oh wait, you'd like that, wouldn't you?_

Tyler begins to sob, gasping for breath and letting it out in large cries. Someone's hand brushes away his tears and pulls him close to their chest. 

“Hey, Tyler, it's okay, it's okay.” It's Josh holding him, Josh letting Tyler sob into his shoulder, Josh rubbing large circles into Tyler's back. 

_it's not okay. he doesn't care._

“No, no, you're wrong, you're wrong!” Tyler isn't sure who he's yelling at, Josh or Blurry. 

It takes a long time for Tyler's sobbing to calm, Blurry still muttering things in his mind.

_he doesn't care, he just wants to keep you around so he can use up you._

_shut up._

Josh is still whispering quiet, soothing things to Tyler. 

Tyler eventually quiets and stills, relaxing into Josh. He's exhausted from crying. He has no idea what time it is. He probably woke everyone up. 

_worthless burden._

A quiet sob escapes him. 

“Hey.” Josh whispers, squeezing Tyler gently. “You feeling better?

“Mmhmm.” Tyler mumbles. 

“Wanna go to sleep with me in my bunk?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Alright, get up.” Josh helps Tyler gets to his feet.

Josh climbs into his bunk first, shifting around before inviting Tyler in. 

Tyler squeezes in and Josh wraps his arms around him. 

“Love you.” Josh whispers, and then Tyler is asleep.


End file.
